Naruto's Little Sister
by AriaLord
Summary: Naruto's little sister Aika cares deeply about her big brother and would do anything to make him happy. No matter what. The Struggles of becoming a ninja is hard and long, is Aika strong enough for this or will she be forever under her brother's growing shadow.
1. Chapter 1

"Aika! Aika wake up!"

Aika woke up to find her hyper big brother Naruto standing over her trying to wake her up. She yawned, sat up, and wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder.

Naruto chuckled at his little sister. He picked her up out of bed and went into the bathroom. He sat Aika on the counter and started filling up the tub.

After Naruto finished bathing and clothing Aika he sat her on the sofa and started making breakfast.

"So what do you want for breakfast hime?" Naruto asked

"Pocky" Aika responded watching tv

"Again?" he asked as he grabbed a box of chocolate pocky from the cabinet

She nodded happily as he handed it to her "yay arigatō onii-chan"

He laughed "of course- oh no Aika lets go or we'll be late again!"

Aika laughed as she jumped onto Naruto's back and he ran to the academy with her on his back the whole way there. Aika and Naruto had grown up without parents, but hey they're just fine without them.

Naruto made a promise to his little sister. He promised he will always protect her no matter what. Aika loves her big brother, she believes in his dream to become Hokage. She'll stay by his side no matter what!

 **First Name: Aika**

 **Last Name: Uzumaki**

 **Hair: Long, Red (Like her mother's)**

 **Eyes: Light blue (Like her Father's and Naruto's)**

 **Age: 10 (Naruto is 12)**

 **Personality: Changes based on who she's around**

 **Favorite Colors: Black, Blue, and sometimes Orange.**

 **Favorite Food: Pocky and Ramen**

 **Friends: Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke.**

 **Enemies: Everyone but her friends and brother**


	2. Chapter 2

"Onii-chan!" Aika shouted at her brother while he carried her on his back, running from their Sensei Iruka and some Jonin.

Naruto had just grafitied the hokage mountains while Aika was eating pocky. Naruto quickly hid against the wall and pulled Aika off his back.

After the Jonin ran past, Naruto took Aika's hand and ran the opposite way.

"See what'd i say Aika, your big brother's smar-" he got cut off by bumping into someone

He looked up to see his sensei Iruka. He tried to run away but Iruka caught him and tied him up.

"O-Onii chan" Aika stuttered a bit worried

"Don't worry Aika i didn't tie it too tight" Iruka said patting her head

Iruka took the two to the academy and started yelling at Naruto while Aika sat on Iruka's desk.

They all had to review the transformation jutsu now because of him. Everyone lines up to do the jutzu.

The first person to do the jutzu was a pink haired girl named Sakura. She transformed into Iruka-Sensei, Aika looked at it.

"You can clearly see the details she missed" Aika mummbled as Sakura transformed back into herself

Sakura squealed a bit and started asking if Sasuke saw how she did. Sakura was one person Aika couldn't stand.

Next up was Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy. Sasuke transformed into Iruka too, but unlike Sakura his was detailed, even got the scratches on his forhead protector right too.

And now it's Naruto. He put up the signs to do the jutzu. Aika immediately recognized what he was doing.

She looked at him "Naruto-"

She was cut off by her brother transforming into a naked girl version of himself with clouds infront of the *cough* important *cough* parts. *cough*

Kiba and Shikamaru both quickly covered Aika's "innocent" eyes. Naruto turned back into himself and started laughing. They uncovered Aika's eyes.

"Haha that was my sexy jutzu" Naruto laughed

"STOP WITH THE STUPID GAMES NARUTO" Iruka yelled at him

"Gomen, Iruka-Sensei" Aika said standing next to her brother and holding Naruto's hand.

Class went on as normal and at the end of the day everyone went home Aika waved goodbye to Shikamaru and Kiba and went over to Sasuke.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked making sure nobody else was around

"Mhm" Aika said taking something out of her bag

Sasuke took it from her and handed her money.

"Thanks Aika" Sasuke said

"Of course, anytime Sasuke" She said, she waved and ran to Naruto and jumped on his back.

"Ah Aika there you are, you scared me" Naruto said laughing

"Sorry onii-chan" she said giggling

Sasuke put his newly washed clothes in his backpack. The truth was that Aika has been doing Sasuke's laundry to earn some money.

It works put for Sasuke since he doesn't know how to do laundry. Also since she's the only girl he can stand and wouldn't mind helping her earn some more money.

The next day was the graduation exam. Aika went before Naruto. They had to do the clone jutzu. In the end Aika failed.

Sat on the swing outside and cried. Sasuke went over to her and rubbed her head.

"It's ok Aika, you'll get it next year" he said

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'll try harder next time Sasuke" She said holding in tears

He nodded and walked away before anyone saw. Soon Naruto ran over to Aika and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, i failed" she said

"I did too... it's fine, we'll get it next year" Naruto said letting her climb on his back

"Let's get home" he said

"Naruto, let me talk to you" he heard Mizuki-sensei say

Naruto dropped Aika off at home and went to talk to Mizuki. Mizuki, tells Naruto that if he could steal the Scroll of Seals and learn one of its secret techniques, he would be allowed to continue on to the ranks of the ninja anyway and graduate.

After successfully stealing the scroll, Naruto is caught by Iruka, who realised that Naruto had been tricked by Mizuki.

Mizuki arrives and asks Naruto for the scroll, to which Iruka ordered Naruto not to, as Mizuki lied and only wanted the scroll for himself.

Mizuki then tells Naruto that he wasn't the one lying, explaining that the reason the villagers hate him such much is due to the Nine-Tails that had been sealed inside him since the day he was born.

He goes on to explain that Iruka, whose parents were killed by the Nine-Tails, must hate him the most.

Iruka refutes the accusation, saying he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathised with him.

Naruto believing Iruka, uses his newly-mastered Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to defeat Mizuki.

Amazed by the complicated technique that Naruto has learned, Iruka officially makes Naruto a ninja by giving him his own forehead protector.

"What about Aika?" Naruto said

Iruka handed him another forhead protector.

"Teach Aika the jutzu as well, I'm sure she'll be able to handle it" Iruka said

"Thanks Iruka sensei. Does Aika have the 9 tails too?" Naruto asked

"She does, it's like a Yin and Yang, he's divided into the two of you" Iruka said

"I'll work hard, and we'll become ninjas for you to be proud of Iruka-Sensei" Naruto declared


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto takes a bizarre photo to use for his Ninja Registration Form, causing the Third Hokage to order him to retake it.

Naruto refuses, and tries to persuade the Third with the Sexy Technique, which gives the him a nose bleed and falls.

"Naruto" Aika said pouting

"Aika took a good picture so why can't you?" Iruka asked

"Because Aika can do whatever she wants and I'm not going to stop her from taking a picture that she wants to" Naruto said picking Aika up and putting her on his back

Suddenly, the Third's grandson comes charging into the room, wishing to challenge him for the title as Hokage, but slips and fall.

Konohamaru looks at Naruto "you tripped me!"

"That's not true!" Naruto and Aika shouted

Konohamaru chastises Naruto, believing that since he's the grandson of the Third Hokage, Naruto wouldn't harm him.

"I don't care!" Naruto said and punches the boy

Naruto took Aika's hand and left. They were followed by Konohamaru who tries to avoid being spotted. Naruto realizes this, seeing through Konohamaru's disguises.

Impressed by this, Konohamaru orders Naruto to train him. While seeming uninterested at first, after Konohamaru refers to Naruto as "boss", he accepts.

"Naru" Aika said worried it would go to his head

"Oh Aika you can go on home" Naruto said

Aika nodded and Naruto kissed her cheek and she went home.

After training, Konohamaru explains to Naruto that the reason he wants to be the next Hokage was so that people can see him as more than just the grandson of the Third Hokage.

Elsewhere, on the rooftop of the Hokage's office, the Third is seen looking up at the Fourth Hokage's monument. After Iruka appears and explains how Naruto believes that becoming a genin will change things, the Third explains that people don't change easily.

The Third goes on to say that due to Naruto containing the Nine-Tailed Fox within himself, people fear the beast could take over or that Naruto may be the beast.

Ebisu (Konohamaru's sensei) finally finds Konohamaru and Naruto. Ebisu tells Konohamaru to come with him, but Konohamaru refuses.

After announcing that he is learning how to beat his grandfather in order to become Hokage, Konohamaru performs the Sexy Technique.

Worried that Konohamaru is becoming a delinquent due to Naruto, Ebisu tries to pull Konohamaru away with him. However, Naruto tries to stop him by using the Shadow Clone Technique to battle Ebisu.

As Ebisu prepares himself, he is surprised when Naruto and his clones use the Sexy Technique, causing him to have a huge nose bleed and fall unconscious.

Naruto then tells Konohamaru that there is no shortcut to becoming the Hokage, exclaiming that they would be rivals, and that they would fight one day for the title.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the genin graduates arrive at the Academy for their orientation. Sakura spots Sasuke sitting down and runs over to him, knocking down Naruto in the process, and asks if she could sit next to him.

"Sakura, Aika sits there" Naruto said

However, Ino comes over and states that she should be the one to sit next to Sasuke before many of the other girls do the same thing. Upset over the attention Sasuke is getting from the girls, Naruto gets on top of the desk and glares at Sasuke.

Suddenly, Tobio accidentally bumps into Naruto, causing him to fall forward and kiss Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke" Aika said a bit worried

Naruto got beat up by the other girls as Sasuke sighed and looked at Aika, who was eating pocky.

"Sasuke, why am i even here?" She asked

"Because you passed" Sasuke said

"No i didn't" Aika said

She looked at the girls beating up her brother and they all suddently got thrown back into the desks and walls. Sasuke staired at her amazed as Naruto sat down next to her.

"Hey Aika!" The girls yelled

"You touch my brother again i'm going to cut your heads off and make them into bobble heads" Aika said darkly and the girls ran to their seats.

After Iruka arrives, he explains the next step that the genin will take, explaining that they will be in a team of three led by a jōnin.

"Team 7... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" Naruto cheered and Sakura sulked "Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura cheered and Naruto sulked "and Aika Uzumaki" Naruto cheered, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura sulked even more.

"Iruka sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke" Naruto asked annoyed

"Sasuke had the best scores and Naruto you had almost the worst! You would've been the worst if it wasn't for Aika" Iruka said making Aika sad

During lunchtime, Sakura tries to find Sasuke to ask him to have lunch with her to no avail. She then runs into Naruto who asks her to have lunch with him, but she coldly dismisses him.

Angered yet again, Naruto and ambushes Sasuke through an open window. The ending results shows Sasuke standing over a gagged and bound Naruto, Sasuke only defeated a substitution before the real Naruto overpowers him with the Shadow Clone Technique.

Naruto then transforms into Sasuke and heads out to find Sakura. When he finds her, he asks her what she thought of Naruto. She replies by saying that he was annoying. Sakura then leans in to kiss "Sasuke", but as they are about to kiss, "Sasuke" is forced to go to the bathroom.

Aika was eating lunch in a tree when she heard noise. She looked over to see the real Sasuke tied up.

"Sasuke" Aika said worried, she jumped in and untied him

"Thanks Aika" Sasuke said patting her head

"Have you seen your brother?" He asked and she shook her head no

"I'll see you later ok" he said walking out, Aika smiled and sat back in her tree to eat

Sasuke runs into Sakura and asks if she's seen Naruto. Brushing off what he asked, she proceeds to mock Naruto, believing that he's so annoying because he had no parents to teach him how to behave and that he was all alone.

This sparks Sasuke to remark that Sakura had no idea what it felt like to be alone before saying that she was annoying. This causes Sakura to have some resolve for Naruto, deciding to be nicer to him.

After Naruto finishes using the bathroom, he runs into Sasuke, much to his surprise. Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Technique in an attempt to attack Sasuke, but is unable to proceed due to having to use the bathroom again.

After finishing, he spots Sakura who is strangely being nice to him. This leads him to believe that it was Sasuke transformed as her, and is prepared to face off against her until he has to use the bathroom yet again.

At Naruto's house, the Third Hokage briefs Kakashi on the team he will be leading, Team 7. Kakashi examines a carton of milk and states that it was spoiled, which is the reason Naruto had to run to the bathroom so much.

Kakashi then comments on how much of a problem Naruto would be. Aika would surely follow whatever he said so she would be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

inside a classroom at the Academy, Naruto, Sasuke, Aika, and Sakura wait for their jōnin sensei Kakashi to arrive. As punishment for running late, Naruto decides to pull a prank on him by putting a chalkboard eraser in between the opening of the door to have it fall on him when he opens the door. Sasuke points out that an elite ninja will never fall for something like that, with Sakura agreeing.

"Care to bet on that?" Aika asked calmly

"Sure, $10" Sasuka shrugged

Suddently the door opened and the chalk eraser fell on his head. Causing Naruto to laugh and Sakura to start spouting apologies. Aika holds out her hand and Sasuke passed her the money.

Kakashi picked up the eraser and said "My first impression of you... your all idiots. Meet me on the roof" he poofed away and the team started climbing the stairs to the roof.

"ok why don't we introduce ourselfs" Kakashi said once everyone sat down opposite to him.

"well what should we say?" Sakura asked

"things you hate, things you like, you know that kinds of stuff" Kakashi answered

"Why don't you go first so we know what to say" Naruto said

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things i hate... i don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future... never really thought about that, as for my hobbies.. i have lots of hobbies" he introduced

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name" Sakura whispered to her teamates

"you go first" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, i like instant ramen in a cup and my little sister, i hate the 2 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool off, my hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and training with Aika, and my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage so that everyone will treat me like somebody, somebody important and stop looking at me and my sister like we're some kind of diseases" Naruto said

"Ok you" he said pointing at Aika

"Kakashi sensei my sister doesn't like to talk much. She's Aika Uzumaki, she likes having me around and she hates when people bother us, her hobbies are sewing and training, and her dream for the future is to find somebody to love her for who she is even though she's weak and that they will protect her" Naruto answered for her

"Next" Kakashi said to Sakura

just to sum it up their was a lot of looks at Sasuke and squealing.

"Last" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything, my hobbies are training and looking after someone, i don't have a dream because it will become a reality i'm going to kill a certain someone" Sasuke said darkly and mysteriously.

"good you all are unique and have your own personality" Kakashi said "meet me 5am tomorrow morining"

"what are we doing?" Naruto asked exciting

"A survival exercise that us 5 will be doing together" Kakashi answered

"But sensei we did this in the academy" Sakura whined

Aika looked at them "you guys dont know do you... out of the 38 graduates only 10 will become genin, this test will determine which of 27 graduates will be sent back to the Academy,with our chances of failing being 66%."

"Aika why didn't you tell us this earlier!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted and Aika hid being Sasuke

"Oh and skip breakfast or else you'll puke" Kakashi said before poofing away

At 5am the next day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the designated area as instructed.

"Where's Aika?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"She's running a bit late, she'll be here in a minute" Naruto answered yawning

3 hours later at 8am, Kakashi arrives with Aika walking next to him.

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto and Sakura yelled together

"Sorry a black cat passed my path so he had to go the long way" Kakashi said" alright everyone will have to retrieve a bell from me by noon, and since there are only three, one of you will not only fail but will be tied to a tree post and watch as everyone else eats."

"Sensei made us skip breakfast to make the test more difficult" Sakura whines

"I ate" Aika mumbled to herself

"one... two... three... start" Kakashi said and ever went off and hid.

Just as Kakashi comments that his team has hidden well, Naruto makes his presence known and charges at him. Kakashi nonchalantly takes out his Icha Icha book and evades all of Naruto's attacks, before appearing behind him and using the One Thousand Years of Death to send him flying into the water.

Naruto returns uses the Shadow Clone Technique to cleverly distract Kakashi as he had one sneak up behind him. To Naruto's surprise, as he prepares to a punch on the restrained Kakashi, Kakashi confuses Naruto having him think he turned himself into Naruto's clone. This caused the clones to attack one another, but in actuality, Kakashi used the Body Flicker Technique to switch one of Naruto's clones with himself.

After Naruto disperses his clones, he spots a bell on the ground and joyfully picks it up.

"Naruto you idiot don't" Aika said to herself

It turned out to be a trap as Naruto is hung upside down by a rope attached to a tree. Kakashi appears and lectures him.

"If the bait is obvious don't take it" Kakashi and Aika said together

"Aika help me out" Sasuke said taking out weapons and jumping onto the tree branch Aika's on

"Me? Sasuke that's not a-"

Sasuke cut her off "You have better aim then them, don't make me regret all that training i did with you"

Aika nodded and together her and Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi, it striked him and Naruto and Sakura started shouting at the two that they've gone too far.


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out Kakashi used a Substitute Technique. Sasuke grabs Aika's hand and they quickly move out to avoid being found by Kakashi. A worried Sakura runs off to find Sasuke, only to be caught by Kakashi's genjutsu that made her believe she found a very injured Sasuke. This caused her to scream and faint.

Once confronted by Kakashi, Sasuke forces Kakashi to stop reading Icha Icha and use both hands to defend against his string of taijutsu attacks, while Aika kept her presence hidden as she sat in a tree watching. Sasuke then launches a giant fireball at Kakashi. The jōnin manages to avoid it by burring underground, before dragging Sasuke down, leaving only his head to be seen.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted as a bunch of Shadow clone Aikas jumped out from the trees and used fireball jutsu.

Kakashi quicklly jumped to avoid it _They're working together, how interesting_

"I missed" the real Aika said as Kakashi destroyed all of her clones, dropping two bells in the process and he runs off.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Aika mumbled pulling Sasuke out of the ground.

Sasuke threw a kunai at where the two bells were, scaring Aika. Nothing happened, no trap. Sasuke went over and picked up the bells, he handed one to Aika. They high-fived and smiled.

Meanwhile Naruto manages to free himself from the tree he was hanging from and spots the food for lunch. Before he can try to snag a bite, Kakashi appears and ties him to a tree post. After a couple minutes the timer went off and everyone headed to the spot, Aika and Sasuke kept their bells hidden for now.

Kakashi meets with the four genin "Alright i won't be sending you two back to the Academy, you two will be dropped from being a ninja permanently"

Naruto got mad "What are you talking about we worked hard to get here! And why just two of us!"

"Because the other two got bells! They thought more like ninjas and not brats!" Kakashi said angry about Naruto's outburst.

After showing them Konoha's Memorial Stone, Kakashi decides to give them another chance. Still not saying who got the bells he tells Sasuke, Aika, and Sakura to eat and replenish their energy. However, since Naruto broke the rules and tried to eat before the test was complete, he is forced to watch.

If either of them feed Naruto, they will immediately fail. After Kakashi leaves, Sasuke and Sakura begin eating their food, while Naruto's stomach growls of hunger. Aika opened her food and gave some to Naruto.

"Aika your going to get in trouble" Sakura scolded

"I'm not about to let my brother starve" Aika said and continued to feed her brother

Sasuke decides to share his food with Naruto too "we need to retrieve the bells as a team and need everyone at good strength" Sakura hesitates, but decides to share her food as well.

Kakashi appeared "you will be punished for not following orders!"

"But we're a team" Sakura started

"we need to work together" Sasuke continued

"teams don't let their comrades suffer" Aika said

"yeah believe it!" Naruto ended

"YOU... have passed"

"...huh?"

"yes it is true those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum." Kakashi said

"By the way sensei if Naruto didn't get a bell and i didn't get a bell, does that mean that Sasuke and Aika got bells?" Sakura asked

Aika and Sasuke pulled out their bells and held them together proudly. Sakura and Naruto stared at them totally shocked. "How did you guys do it!?"

"simple" Aika said

"We worked together" Sasuke finished smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

After Team 7 successfully finds Tora, the lost cat of the Fire Daimyō's wife, they return it back to her. With their mission successfully completed, the Third Hokage informs them of the available D-rank missions, such as babysitting the chief counsellor's three year old.

"no no no!" Naruto shouted "i want a real mission with excitement and challenges"

"This is stuff that even academy students can do" Aika agreed with her brother and Naruto put his arm around his sister grinning like an idiot happy that she agreed with him.

Iruka lectures them "like every beginner genin with no experience, you must start with simpler missions to develop your skills."

The Third goes on to explain that "with a higher ranked mission comes higher difficulty and greater risk to the shinobi."

"we're ninja now and we want to be treated as ninja" Naruto argued

Amused at his statement, the Third decides to give the team a C-rank mission to escort Tazuna, a master bridge builder, to the Land of Waves. When Tazuna meets the team, he expresses disbelief in the fact that kids are going to be guarding him.

"Pink hair, arrogant, kid the stupid look on his face, and a little princess" Tazuna said

"...princess?" Aika questioned as Kakashi held Naruto back from attacking Tazuna.

"um escuse me" Aika said walking up to Tazuna

"what is it princess" he said

"I might look like an adorable princess and i thank you for that compliment, but you are relying on this princess to get you safely to your town, basically your life is in my hands so be careful and lets get you safely back without any little accidents" Aika said in a threatening tone, Tazuna looked a bit scared as did Kakashi

"Aika we can't hurt the client" Kakashi said

"Of course not sensei I won't, but their might be enemies" Aika said sweetly

Sasuke looked at her and thought _so meaning she would perpously let any enemy get close to Tazuna enough to scare him or hurt him... you know i'm kinda impressed with her_

They head back to their homes to pack up then they start making their way to the Land of Waves, two chūnin-level Kiri-nin emerge from a puddle and binds Kakashi with shuriken-laced chains, before pulling and ripping him apart. With Kakashi "defeated", the duo turn their attention to Naruto, who freezes up. Before they can land an attack, Sasuke intervenes and saves Naruto.

The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Tazuna. Sakura steps in front of Tazuna to defend him, before Sasuke appears in front of her to aid. Aika threw kunai that got stuck between their chains locking the two ninja together. Then Kakashi appears and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Naruto does attain a small scratch from one of their Metal Gauntlets, which contained poison.

It is revealed that Kakashi used the Substitute Technique to escape the duo's initial attack, suspecting an ambush when he discovered their puddle on a clear day. Kakashi compliments Sasuke and Aika for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Naruto and Sakura with how poorly they handled the situation. Tazuna questions why Kakashi took so long to help, with the latter explaining that he could have defeated them quickly but needed to know who their target was.

Kakashi points out that their target was Tazuna and that had he told them that he would be hunted by ninja, the mission would be a B-rank or higher, and a different team would have been assigned. Sakura suggest they quit the mission, not only due to the higher difficulty, but because of Naruto's wound. Unwilling to jeopardise the mission, Naruto decides to take out a kunai and uses it to remove the poison from his hand.

He then makes an oath that he will never run away or back down from any mission, threat, or enemy, as well as not lose to Sasuke. After this, Kakashi bandages Naruto's wound so he doesn't bleed out, but discovers that it had already begun to heal due to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kakashi looked over to Aika to see a bit of red in her eyes, it's been like that since the Hokage's office.

Elsewhere, Gatō, the man who hired the Demon Brothers to eliminate Tazuna, complains about their failure to Zabuza, the duo's apparent boss. Zabuza raises his Kubikiribōchō at Gatō to shut him up, and states that he will handle it himself. Gatō informs him that they will be expecting another assault and that a high-level ninja is accompanying Tazuna. This doesn't faze Zabuza, who just replies that he is the "Demon of the Hidden Mist".


	8. Chapter 8

Team 7 is on a motorboat, owned by Kaji, headed towards the Land of Waves. Kakashi threatened to abandon the mission if Tazuna did not provide an adequate explanation for lying about the mission's difficulty level. He told them that an extremely wealthy businessman called Gatō was responsible for his country's struggles, and could not afford any high ranked missions.

Later as they were walking, Kakashi suddenly told everyone to duck just before a giant sword spun over them and a ninja appeared on the handle of the sword. The ninja revealed himself to be Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from Kirigakure. Zabuza demanded to have Tazuna, to which Kakashi refused. When Kakashi recognised Zabuza, he was forced to use his Sharingan.

Sasuke immediately recognised it and explained, along with Zabuza, that the Sharingan is a dōjutsu that can immediately see and anticipate all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu at hand. Sasuke was confused, as only members of his clan wielded the Sharingan. Zabuza summoned a thick veil of mist, and Kakashi informed his team to protect Tazuna.

The great tension between the two jōnin causes Sasuke to have a panic attack, but Aika is able to calm him down by grabbing his hand, Sasuke noticed her hands shaking as she held his hand, Sasuke realized he needed to be brave for her.

Kakashi glanced at them noticing Aika's eyes were fully blue again. Kakashi starts thinking that Aika's emotions and the colors in her eyes are connected. When Aika's eyes are blue she's sweet, innocent, fragile, and is terrified in dangerous situations. When her eyes have some red in them she is sassy, a bit scary, and a great fighter. Well at least he figured that out.

Zabuza stated that it was over, and prepared to strike them all with his sword. Kakashi raced toward them and stabbed Zabuza with his kunai just in time, but Zabuza revealed that he merely used a water clone. He then sliced Kakashi in half, but Kakashi, who also used a clone, appeared behind Zabuza, catching him off guard, and held a kunai to Zabuza's throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi got caught in Zabuza's water prison and the team was left to defend against Zabuza's attacks. Kakashi tells them to run away. Naruto instinctively moves to flee, but, feeling the pain in his hand, remembers his oath of pain. He decides to fight to save Kakashi and keep Tazuna alive.

"But Naruto" Aika said shakily

"Don't worry Aika I'll protect you too" Naruto said placing a hand on her head

Naruto tells Sasuke that he has a plan. Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Technique to completely surround Zabuza's clone, who, with one swing of his sword, causes most of Naruto's clones to scatter and disappear.

Zabuza then finishes off the rest of the clones and almost hit Naruto as well. The remaining Naruto passes a Fūma Shuriken to Sasuke, who senses his team-mate's plan. Sasuke uses Shadow Shuriken Technique, throwing two shurikens at Zabuza. Zabuza easily catches the first shuriken but only dodges the second at the last moment.

Once past Zabuza, the second shuriken transforms back into Naruto who had disguised himself to trick the superior ninja. Naruto throws a kunai at Zabuza that forces him to stop his technique, freeing Kakashi from his prison.

Kakashi and Zabuza fight it out using the same techniques. In the end their's a huge wave that knocks everyone back. Aika screamed when she was grabbed by Zabuza.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted running towards him with Sasuke

Suddently Zabuza let her go and dropped to the ground, Aika ran to Naruto and he held her to him.

"Your ok" Naruto said rubbing her head

A boy came down and took Zabuza away after Kakashi claimed him dead. Naruto yelled about it but was quieted by Kakashi and his crying sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi is brought to Tazuna's house to recover from overuse of his Sharingan. When he wakes up, Kakashi realises that Zabuza's death had been odd, he calls the team in and concludes that it had probably been an act.

"S-so h-he's s-still a-alive" Aika said and hugged Naruto, she was scared. Kakashi nodded sadly

Elsewhere, the hunter-nin, named Haku, revives Zabuza, he is in league with the missing-nin. Zabuza promises to crush Kakashi when they meet again. In the meantime, both Kakashi and Zabuza need to rest for at least a week to recover from their battle.

To prepare for Zabuza's likely return, Kakashi takes Team 7 to the nearby woods for training, where they learn to walk up vertical surfaces using only their chakra. Sakura performs perfectly the first time, but Naruto, Aika, and Sasuke require extra training.

Kakashi notices that Naruto is finally getting a good grasp on teamwork, and recognises that Naruto's chakra is the highest of all those present. Natuto, Aika and Sasuke continued training while Sakura was able to sit and wait.

Aika stood at the bottom of her tree and watch Naruto and Sasuke keep getting higher with every try. She can't even stay on the tree let alone be able to control her chakra flow. This is hopeless.


	11. Chapter 11

While Naruto and Sasuke try to outdo each other in their Tree Climbing Practice, Aika sits under a tree sobbing quietly.

"I can't do it" she whispered as she wiped a tear away.

A worker of Tazuna's named Giichi quits, and tries to convince Tazuna to give up building the bridge. Later on their way home from a food market, Sakura is astonished by the poverty in the Land of Waves (and how many people want to steal her bag, which she initially thinks is a way to grab her butt), and Tazuna points out that their country would be much better off if the bridge were completed and Gatō removed from power.

Following dinner (in which Naruto and Sasuke are constantly eating and puking in an attempt to get stronger), Sakura asks why Inari often stares at the family photo on the wall, which is torn so that a person's face and upper body are gone.

Angered suddenly, Inari leaves the table, making Tsunami chase after him. Tazuna then explains that the man torn from the picture, named Kaiza, was once a hero in the Land of Waves and Inari's stepfather. A travelling fisherman, he initially met Inari after saving him from drowning, and Inari came to rely on him heavily to the point where he wouldn't stand up for himself.

He became revered as a hero when he single-handedly saved a large portion of the village from a flood. However, when Gatō arrived, he had Kaiza killed in an attempt to destroy the hope of the land, a strategy that sadly succeeded and traumatised Inari. Moved by the story, Naruto decides to show Inari that there are still heroes in the world.

Aika went to her room and sat down against the wall. Everyone was working so hard, she couldn't do anything right. Her brother and Sasuke are able to keep this village safe themselves, she should just stay and help Tsunami at the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Haku is picking medicinal herbs in the forest when he encounters a sleeping Naruto, who is exhausted from training. He wakes Naruto, who loudly proclaims that he is training to become stronger (believing Haku to be a girl, and subsequently trying to impress "her"). Haku tells Naruto that only when a person has someone precious to protect does that person become truly strong. Naruto considers this statement and enthusiastically agrees.

At Tazuna's house, Sakura and Tsunami are concerned about Naruto spending the previous night in the dark by himself, but Kakashi tells them not to worry. Sasuke abruptly leaves, saying he's going for a morning walk. Back in the forest, Haku leaves (after revealing his true gender to a shocked Naruto), and Sasuke shows up to check on Naruto and scolds him for missing breakfast.

The two boys continue their Tree Climbing Practice into the evening, until they finally make it to the top of their respective trees. After a while Naruro looked around and seemed confused. Sasuke looked too, wondering what he was looking for. He didn't see anything.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked

"Aika, she should be out here too" Naruto said

"She's still sleeping" Sasuke said going back to climbing

Naruto and Sasuke return triumphantly to Tazuna's home, with Naruto cheerful, yet completely drained from the effort. Inari is disturbed at the sight of Naruto, who has exhausted himself for what Inari thinks is a futile struggle against Gatō and his men.

He thinks of Kaiza and tearfully tells Naruto that he only thinks he can win because he has not suffered as Inari has. Naruto tells Inari that he is a coward and leaves the table.

Later that night, Kakashi tells a despondent Inari that Naruto didn't mean to hurt him. Kakashi continues to explain that Naruto is an orphan who has suffered more than Inari knows and understands Inari's pain better than anyone. While Naruto may have a sister it still is very hard on him. Aika is still young so she doesn't understand much and Naruto has to take care of her.

The next day, Team 7 escort Tazuna to the bridge, but leave Naruto sleeping to recover from his excessive use of chakra and Aika decided to stay behind as well. Once at the work site, the team is confronted by Zabuza, who has returned for round 2.


	13. Chapter 13

Two of Gatō's thugs arrive at Tazuna's house to kidnap Tsunami for leverage against Tazuna, Aika tried to protect her but she ended up getting cut accross the stomach. Inari then faces his fear and attempts to stop them, giving Naruto the opportunity to defeat them.

Before leaving to join the others at the bridge, Naruto apologises to Inari for calling him a coward and acknowledges his bravery. Naruto helped Aika up and told her that she has to come with him, no arguing.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Haku fight, and Sasuke's new-found speed gives him an advantage. To counter this, Haku traps Sasuke in his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Haku violently cuts Sasuke with his needles at various parts of his skin. Sakura attempts to save Sasuke by throwing a kunai, but Haku catches it.

However, before Haku can use it, he is knocked out of the mirrors by shuriken, thrown by none other than Naruto, who arrives just in time. Aika was shaking in fear just by being there. Kakashi feared for her now, she was supposed to stay at the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto finally joins the battle on the bridge. Sasuke is having a hard time fighting Hakuand is trapped in Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Kakashi is unable to help them, as he is dealing with Zabuza while protecting Sakura and Tazuna.

He orders Sasuke to continue attacking the mirrors from within while Naruto attacks from outside. Naruto is oblivious to Haku's jutsu and enters the cage of ice mirrors. Sasuke tells Naruto that he is a complete loser and that now they are both trapped. After a little arguing, both agree to work together.

Haku reveals that he doesn't like to kill his enemies but will do so if he must. Aika hid behind Kakashi and Zabuza laughed.

"You call that a ninja, that girl is far from it" Zabuza laughed

"Aika don't be afraid, just because enemies seem scary you can still win based on the techniques you use. You won't die, I promise we'll protect you" Kakashi said

"Don't believe that girl, your name will just be added to your village's KIA stone" Zabuza said

"Hey don't say that!" Naruto shouted "I won't let anybody touch my sister! She's stronger then you'll ever be!"

Zabuza laughed, Aika smiled a bit and whispered "Naruto"


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi reveals his Sharingan to Zabuza once again, but Zabuza claims he won't be fooled by the same jutsu twice. He explains that Haku observed Kakashi's Sharingan and discovered a way to counter it. Zabuza says that Haku's jutsu even surpasses his own.

Inside the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Naruto and Sasuke struggle against Haku's superior speed. After watching Haku counter Naruto's shadow clones, Sasuke begins to see Haku's movements. He uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and manages to hit Haku, but Haku says his ice is stronger than Sasuke's fire.

Zabuza uses his Hiding in Mist Technique to negate Kakashi's Sharingan and claims that the next time Kakashi sees him will be as Kakashi dies by his hand. Zabuza vanishes, leaving Kakashi to anticipate his opponent's next move.

Aika started breathing heavily, she couldn't see anything and she was scared. Kakashi finally realizes that Zabuza will strike at Tazuna and Sakura, he rushes to intercept the attack, but before he gets there Zabuza makes his move, and Sakura screams.


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi was surprised to see Aika using her wrist to block Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō sword. Their was blood running down her arm, it was cut through deep. No wonder Sakura screamed, Aika's lucky her hand wasn't cut off.

"you got more guts then i thought girl" Zabuza said

Meanwhile Sasuke is holding his own against Haku, activating his Sharingan, which allows him to track Haku's incredibly fast movements. After hearing Sakura scream Sasuke and Naruto were worried about what was happening out there.

Naruto stubbornly refuses to accept that Haku is too fast for him, but he is running low on chakra and faints. Haku, realising that Sasuke would have the advantage in a drawn out fight, targets the vulnerable Naruto with a volley of senbon, and Sasuke instinctively moves to shield his teammate. Naruto wakes up and sees Sasuke standing in front of him, struck by many senbon.

Naruto is shocked and catches Sasuke as he collapses. Sasuke died in his arms, Naruto is enraged and unconsciously taps into the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him. Both Kakashi and Zabuza sense and makes Kakashi wonder if the seal is broken.

Kakashi looks over to see Aika growing weak, Naruto must be drawing power from Aika's half. Zabuza removes his blade from Aika's wrist, Kakashi was confused, why wouldn't Zabuza use that moment to kill AIka. Haku watches in disbelief as the fox's power heals Naruto's wounds


	17. Chapter 17

After using his new power to punch Haku while dispelling his mirrors, Naruto regains control of himself when Haku's mask breaks away, recognising him as the boy he previously conversed with. Asking Naruto to kill him as he had failed Zabuza, a flashback reveals that he had inherited his ability from his mother.

It is then shown that he once lived in the Land of Water, where people with Bloodline Limits were forced to conceal their powers out of fear of persecution. When Haku's father learned of his power, he killed Haku's mother, forcing Haku to subconsciously invoke his powers to kill his father and the angry mob.

Some time after, Haku was found by Zabuza and trained to hone his skills to be of use to the swordsman. Meanwhile, having sensed Naruto only released a fraction of the Nine-Tails's chakra, Kakashi summons a number of dogs to find and restrain Zabuza.

Zabuza glanced at Aika who had her eyes closed. At that time, Haku manages to convince Naruto to kill him before seeing Kakashi about to finish Zabuza off with his Lightning Blade Technique.


	18. Chapter 18

Inari runs door to door throughout the Land of Waves trying to rally the villagers to defend Tazuna and the bridge. To his disappointment, the adults are too afraid to get involved, but Inari is willing to go to the bridge alone if necessary. At the bridge,Kakashi has immobilised Zabuza with his dogs and readies his Lightning Cutter for a finishing blow.

Meanwhile, Haku, having been defeated by Naruto, has seemingly lost his purpose in life and requests that Naruto kill him. Naruto is confused and argues that being a shinobiis more than just mindless killing, but Haku won't be dissuaded.

Naruto relents, saying softly that they might have been friends under different circumstances, and charges at Haku with his kunai drawn. However, Haku senses that Zabuza's life is in danger and blocks Naruto's attack. Declaring he's not ready to die yet, he rushes to Zabuza's side just in time to take all the damage of Kakashi's Lightning Cutter.

Back at the village, Tsunami tells Inari that he is too young to fight, but he is determined to defend his village. His demeanor reminds Tsunami of Kaiza, which surprises her. Inari leaves to go protect the bridge but finds a crowd waiting for him outside.

As Zabuza's mist clears, Naruto is stunned to find Haku killed by Kakashi's attack. Zabuza is unfazed by his partner's sacrifice and swings his sword to slice through Kakashi and Haku at the same time. Kakashi evades this blow and prepares to resume the fight, telling an enraged Naruto to stay out of it.

Tazuna accompanies Sakura to Sasuke's body. The girl tries to maintain her composure as per shinobi requirements but breaks down in tears when she sees that Sasuke is cold and lifeless. Naruto ran over to Aika and she whimpered when he took her arm to look at the cut.

"I'm sorry Aika, I never should've made you come" Naruto said

"S-Sasuke is.." Aika said and Naruto nodded sadly

"It's ok Naruto, he is a ninja, this is normal" Aika said and Naruto, Kakashi, and Zabuza looked at her surprised

"h-how could you say that" Naruto said shakily

"I care about Sasuke i really do, but we have to accept what ninjas really are, are weapons made to kill for whatever they see fit" Aika said and Zabuza smirked a bit.

Kakashi immobilizes Zabuza, this time disabling both of his arms. With Zabuza unable to swing his sword or perform techniques, the battle seems over. Gatō then appears with dozens of hired thugs and tells Zabuza that he's fired.


	19. Chapter 19

Gatō tells Zabuza that he planned to betray him from the beginning and orders his men to kill them. Zabuza tells Kakashi that their fight is over, and Kakashi agrees. Gatō kicks Haku's dead body, which infuriates Naruto, but Zabuza is unfazed, saying he only used Haku as weapon just as Gatō used him.

Naruto cannot accept this and begins to cry "you were precious to Haku, he gave everything so that you could accomplish his goals, and you just throw him away like that! That's wrong."

Aika looked at her crying brother, Naruto pulled her to him and hugged her. Aika smiled and gently pulled away from Naruto, she kissed his cheek and he smiled at her. Moved by Naruto's tears and words, Zabuza reveals that he is crying as well and acknowledges Haku's sacrifice.

"girl" Zabuza said looking at Aika

"y-yes" She answered

"throw me a kunai" he said and Aika did, Zabuza caught it in his teeth, and he charges at Gatō. Zabuza is stabbed multiple times by Gatō's thugs but still manages to kill the mob boss despite severe injuries.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team 7 are relieved to discover that Sasuke is still alive, having been purposely spared any lethal injuries by Haku. Sakura helped him stand and Aika smiled.

Gatō's men are scared away by the villagers of the Land of Waves who arrive to defend Tazuna and their village. Afterwards, a wounded Zabuza requests that Kakashi place him beside Haku. Zabuza says that he wants to go to the same place as Haku.

Aika went over to Zabuza and kneeled beside him "you have taught me a lot about being a ninja, all ninjas see things differently, but in the end they all mean the same thing"

"You have a lot to learn girly" Zabuza said

"I may not be strong now, I may be a coward, but i will be stronger in the future and i will be a greater shinobi then my brother" Aika promised

"then do me one favor" Zabuza said softly

"what is it?" Aika asked

"take care of my Kubikiribōchō, it's yours now, I believe that in time you will be able to use it properly, grow strong, I believe in you" Zabuza closed his eyes with a smile on his face

"I will Zabuza" Aika said softly as Kakashi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder

"what were you two talking about Aika?" Kakashi asked

"let's just say, I have something to master" Aika said walking over to Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō and placing it into a summoning scroll

"Aika" Sasuke said

"Kabuza entrusted his Kubikiribōchō to me, i don't know why he entrusted it to someone like me, but in time i will be able to use the sword, i promise" Aika smiled

Team 7 bury the two ninja in a peaceful place. Naruto is unsatisfied with the prevailing notion that ninjas should strive to become merely tools, and he declares that he will find his own ninja way. He says goodbye to Inari, and the team sets out to return to Konohagakure. Tazuna decides to name the finished bridge the Great Naruto Bridge.

Sasuke took Aika's arm and bandaged her wrist. She thanked him, she had actually forgotten about that injury. The pain in her heart was far more greater then the pain she have had in her wrist. Sasuke walked next to her the whole was back to the village while Naruto was on the other side of her, telling her jokes and being silly to make her smile and laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

After completing their mission in the Land of Waves, Team 7 returns to Konohagakure. Although Sasuke saved Naruto's life their teamwork seems to have got even worse than before with Naruto intent on beating Sasuke causing him to mess up on subsequent missions.

Kakashi decides that their teamwork is too off that day and sends them all home. Before leaving Sasuke tells Naruto in a matter-of-fact manner to simply get stronger than him before telling Sakura who had suggested that the two work of their own teamwork skills, that she was worse than Naruto.

"That wasn't nice Sasuke" Aika said running to catch up to him

"hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Aika looked down

"you should be nicer to your teammates" Aika said softly

"Aika your weaker then Sakura" Sasuke said

"I know" Aika sighed

"Let's go" Sasuke said picking up his pace

"What?" Aika asked surprised

"We're going to train" Sasuke said simply

"Really?" Aika asked

"Yes now let's go" Sasuke said

"Ok" Aika said and walked with Sasuke

Later, Konohamaru and his two friends: Udon and Moegi stalk Naruto. As antics ensue, Konohamaru accidentally bumps into a foreign ninja who he then insults causing the latter to threaten to kill him. Naruto attempts to attack the newcomer but is tripped by his invisible attack.

Just as the mysterious ninja is about to hit Konohamaru, Sasuke saves the day by throwing rocks, forcing the ninja to drop Konohamaru. Just as the mysterious ninja is about to attack Sasuke, another one appears telling the first one to stop playing around.

Aika sat on the tree branch next to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped off and signaled her to stay.

"Hey wasn't Aika with you Sasuke where is she!" Naruto shouted

"Your too loud Naruto shut up" Sasuke said

Meanwhile, all the jōnin are gathered along with the Third Hokage. He announces that the chūnin exams will take place in seven days on July 1.


	21. Chapter 21

As the Three Sand Siblings are introduced, Gaara scolds Kankurō for his abuse of the kids. Gaara then apologises to Sasuke for Kankurō's behaviour. The three are ninja from Sunagakure and they come here in Konohafor the Chūnin Exams.

The Third Hokage asks Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai to step forward and recommend any Genin they believe to be fit to take the Chūnin Exams. Iruka thinks that the rookies need more time, and that there is no way that any of them will be recommended. However, all three jōnin recommend their students which shocks Iruka greatly.

Iruka challenges their decision, as he believes Aika and the others are not ready for the exam. They however stand by their decision and the Hokage agrees, but only after Kakashi reminds Iruka they are no longer his students, but ninja under his command.

"Aika is only a child that will just get in the way, she doesn't even understand the basics of being a ninja, she needs more training then the others" Iruka said angrily

"Do not underestimate her" Kakashi said

The next morning Kakashi gives Team 7 the application forms for the Chūnin Exams. Both Sasuke and Naruto accept, but Sakura and Aika are uncertain. Later, all three of Team 7 are attacked by a mysterious ninja from a different village.

Moegi is captured by a mysterious ninja, and is seen tied up and gagged with a cloth. Naruto eventually saves her, but the mysterious ninja escapes. Sakura is taken in by his genjutsu but quickly figures it out. Despite this she is still uncertain about the exam.

Sasuke easily defeats the ninja, telling him to stay out of Konohagakure. Aika was easily knocked out by the ninja.

The ninja is revealed to be Iruka in disguise. He reports back to Kakashi, confirming they all passed his test, all but Aika.

"Withdraw Aika from the exams" Iruka demanded

"It will be her decision" Kakashi said sternly

Inside the school registration for the exam is taking place, they arrive on the floor, but two shinobi bar the way warning all the genin about the exam.

Aika tapped Sakura and concluded their was a genjutsu, it says they're on the 3rd floor but they're actually on the 2nd. The two girls knew that they were both afraid to take the chunin exams but they decided to go anyway.

An altercation nearly takes place between the ninja and Sasuke but Rock Lee steps in and diffuses the situation, which surprises Sasuke. Rock Lee later goes after Sasuke and challenges him to a duel.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke has attracted the attention of Rock Lee, who challenges him to a fight. Lee is not only interested in seeing how his skills match up against a descendant of the Uchiha clan, but he also has a crush on Sakura, much to her dismay. Feeling neglected in his teammates' shadows, Naruto offers to fight in Sasuke's place.

Without wasting time, he charges, but is easily knocked out by Lee. Lee explains that they cannot beat him because he is the strongest of the Konohagakure genin right now.

Not interested, Sasuke declines his challenge. Sasuke signals Aika to follow him and ignore them, seeing this Lee decided to flirt with Aika, getting Sasuke's attention. Sasuke, now infuriated, now accepts the challenge.

"Don't be an idiot Sasuke" Aika said

Sasuke looked at her surprised, it's not every day that Aika speaks up for herself, or says anything at all. He noticed Aika's eyes were red.

"I got this Aika relax" Sasuke said patting her head

Sasuke attacks and is met by Lee's Leaf Whirlwind and gets knocked backwards. As he gets back up, he prepares to use his Sharingan to figure out Lee's technique. He again charges Lee, but again, Lee is able to hit him. Lee explains that his moves are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu, but mere taijutsu, also known as martial arts.

With hand-to-hand fighting, Sasuke's Sharingan isn't helpful because even if he can see the techniques, his body cannot move fast enough to react. Lee uses the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to kick off his next attack in order to finish off Sasuke, but a large turtlestops his attack before it hits.

The turtle seemingly reprimands Lee for using his forbidden technique, leaving Naruto to think the turtle is Lee's sensei. Might Guy(Lee's actual sensei) appears on top of the turtle and punches Lee hard in the face as punishment. Guy proceeds to hug Lee, and the two cry. Team 7 are dumbstruck, and Sasuke can't believe he was beaten by what he perceives as a freak.

Guy asks the team how his eternal rival, Kakashi, is doing. He's ahead in the match record, which stands at 50 wins and 49 losses. Guy also says that he is much faster and stronger than Kakashi. When Guy leaves, Lee confesses that he is not the strongest genin - Neji Hyūga, Lee's teammate is.

Naruto needles Sasuke, saying that Lee obviously trains harder than Sasuke. In the end, the team focuses their attention on the Chūnin Exams. Sasuke patted Aika's head in encouragement, they've trained a lot together and Sasuke knows what she's capable of. If she stopped being so afraid she would be able to hold her own against most of these guys.


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi meets up with Team 7 before they enter the hall of the Chūnin Exams. He informs them that unless they had all consented to take the exams, none of them would have been permitted to enter.

"I need one of you to stay with me" Kakashi said

"I will" Aika said

"see you in there" Naruto says hugging his sister

With that, Kakashi wishes them good luck. Within the hall, the Rookie Nine meet up and have a spirited discussion. Kabuto Yakushi warns them to quiet down as they are seemingly irritating the shinobi around them.

"Aika do you know why I asked for someone to stay behind?" Kakashi asked

"only groups of 3 can enter?" Aika said questionably

"not exactly, the Hokage wanted to put you in another group" Kakashi said

"Another group" Aika asked worried

"Don't worry, i'm sure you'll be fine, go in. When it starts your group will find you" Kakashi informed her

"Alright" Aika said going inside and joining the rookie 9

Explaining the exams further, Kabuto uses his Ninja Info Cards to give Sasuke information on Gaara and Rock Lee. Kabuto says that the individuals taking the exams are all most likely elites from their respective villages, a fact that intimidates the rookies.

"hm" Kabuto said looking at Aika

"what?" Sasuke asked looking at Aika then back at Kabuto

Kabuto pulled out a card "Aika Uzumaki, am i right"

"how'd you know" Naruto asked

"I thought she looked familiar, she took the exam last year" Kabuto said

Sasuke glanced at Aika "what does her card say"

"Sasuke please don't ask" Aika said

"why are you trying to hide this from us" Naruto asked

"Aika Uzumaki, she can activate a special kekkei genkai that allows her to tap into loads amount of chakra and jutsus, her kekkei genkai makes her eyes change to red" Kabuto explained

"kekkei genkai? why don't i have that?" Naruto asked and Aika shrugged

"so your not weak after all, you just get scared and freeze up" Sasuke said and Aika nodded

"you should've told us Aika, we would've helped you" Sakura said

"I'm sorry" Aika apologised

"my little sis is amazing" Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly

"thanks onii-chan" Aika said hugging him back

Naruto loudly proclaims that he won't lose to anyone, and the rest of the room reacts to his words with equal parts shock and annoyance. Insulted by Kabuto's earlier detailing of the villages in which he discarded Otogakure as a minor village, three Oto-nin attack Kabuto.

Although it appears that Kabuto dodged the attack, his glasses suddenly break and he becomes nauseated despite not being hit. Before things can escalate any further, the proctor, Ibiki Morino, and his team appear on the scene.


	24. Chapter 24

Biki Morino appears and announces that the first part of Chūnin Exams is a written test and describes the rules: no asking questions. Ibiki also explains that a team's score will be added up at the end of the exam to see which teams pass.

Various chūnin proctors line the sides of the room and watch the genin to catch cheaters. If caught cheating five times, the genin and his/her team are all disqualified.

"Guys I was put into a different team" Aika said

"we know, we heard" Sakura said

"do your best" Sasuke said

"i will, be careful" Aika said

"Aika" they heard someone call

"I got to go, bye" Aika went to where ever her team is

However the test proves exceedingly difficult, and eventually most candidates figure out the trick to the exam. In order to pass, they have to cheat without getting caught. They then used their respective skills to subtly cheat.

Ino uses her Mind Body Switch Technique to view Sakura's answers. Then Ino uses her Mind Body Switch Technique on Choji and Shikamaru to write the answers. Sasuke uses his Sharingan to mimic the writing of another candidates. Neji uses his Byakugan to see through another candidate's body and read his answers.

Tenten uses wires to adjust the flaps of a ceiling lamp, to view the reflections of other candidates answers and passes them to Lee. Shino uses an insect to read the other candidates' answers. Kankuro disguises his Karasu as a sentinel and uses it to view other candidates' answers, then goes to the bathroom with the false sentinel to read what the puppet had seen.

After Kankurō goes to the bathroom, he writes the answers on a small scroll and sublty passes it to Temari. Gaara blows sand into another candidates' eyes and uses his Third Eye to read their answers while they're distracted. Temari kicks the scroll down over to Gaara and Gaara kicks it over to Aika.


	25. Chapter 25

Forty-five minutes into the written portion of the Chūnin Exams, Ibiki Morino announces that it is time for the tenth and final question. But, he ominously states that there is one special rule for this question.

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yūhi rest at the Academy staff room and discuss their respective teams' chances of passing the first phase. Kakashi and Asuma explain to Kurenai that Ibiki specialises in interrogation and knows how to get inside the minds of his victims.

Back at the exam, Ibiki states that the candidates are free to choose whether or not they want to try and solve the tenth question. If they opt out, the entire team will fail. If they choose to answer the question but get it wrong, they will be barred from taking the Chūnin Exams forever. Several teams decide to leave rather than risk it.

Aika looked at the rest of her team and they shook their heads. They're staying and she nodded. She was nervous since she wasn't that smart.

Naruto doesn't have any answers to the first nine questions and knows that the odds of him knowing the answer to the tenth are exceedingly small. He seems to waver but finally exclaims in his loud style that he will not be intimidated and will become Hokage even if he fails and remains a genin forever.

This outburst calms the remaining teams, and everyone is determined to stay for the remaining question. Seeing that no one else is going to leave, Ibiki passes them all. He explains that the first nine questions were to test their information gathering skills, whereas the tenth was to test their determination and bravery.

The first phase of the exam completed, Anko Mitarashi spectacularly crashes through the window and states she is the second examiner.

After the students leave, Ibiki picks up Naruto's exam paper and smiles to himself, realising he just passed a student who didn't answer a single question. The next day the candidates gather outside the Forest of Death.

"This place looks super scary" Aika said

"I'm sure you'll do fine Aika" Sasuke said patting her head

"My sister's just as amazing as me, believe it" Naruto exclaimed happily


	26. Chapter 26

Anko briefs the candidates on their objectives for the second portion of the Chūnin Exams. The test is structured such that at least half the teams will be eliminated. Before entering the Forest of Death, all teams will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll.

Once inside the forest, the genin must take the other scroll from another team. Only those that make it to the tower in the centre of the forest with both scrolls will advance to the next stage of the exams.

"This sounds scary" Aika said

"Just stick with your team and I'm sure you'll do fine" Sasuke said

"Do your best" Naruto said hugging his little sister

"You too, be careful" Aika said hugging her brother back then running off to her team

Anko hands out the scrolls to each team secretly and opens the forest gates. Soon after, Team 8 searches for a scroll and manages to take a Amegakure team's scroll after trapping them.

Aika and her team stop at a tree to look around. It's hard to know who has what scroll.

"Aika do you sense anyone nearby" Gaara asked

Yep, she was put into their group.

"No I don't" Aika said

"Let's keep moving" Gaara said

"Right" they replied and kept moving


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto has to pee and Sakura hits him and makes him go pee in a bush. When he comes out, Sasuke starts hitting him and explains to Sakura that this person is not Naruto because Naruto had a scar on his cheek. With his identity being compromised, the Ame ninja ditches his disguise and fights Sasuke, who defeats him while spotting the real Naruto, freeing him after he beats the Ame-nin.

Sasuke tells the others that Team 7 needs a password, although the one he chooses is too long, with Naruto struggling to remember it before a powerful gust of wind separates him from his team. Just as he reorients himself, Naruto finds himself swallowed by a giant snake.

When Sasuke and Sakura later meet up with who they thought was Naruto, Sasuke suspects something is wrong when "Naruto" repeats the password word for word. Sasuke explains that the real Naruto would not have recited such a difficult password, hence why he chose a lengthy one, and the impostor revealed to be the Kusagakure ninja Shiore.

Swallowing his scroll, Shiore paralyses Sasuke and Sakura with visions of their deaths. Sasuke succeeds in regaining his composure by stabbing himself, getting himself and Sakura away from Shiore.

Meanwhile, Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Technique to burst out of the snake. Once freed, Naruto quickly comes to his friends' aid as Shiore corners Sasuke and Sakura.

While all that was going on, Gaara had crushed somebody with his sand. The ninja's blood splattering everywhere. Some blood went on Gaara and his team as well.

"Easy Gaara, your going to scare the kid" Temari said

"She doesn't look scared" Gaara said turning around to look at Aika who was brushing the blood out of her hair.

"Blood doesn't bother me, I'm used to it. I was basically born in blood" Aika said emotionless

"Great, now we have two people to worry about" Kankuro whipered and Temari shook her head

Gaara whiped some blood off Aika's uniform and in return Aika brushed the blood out of Gaara's hair. Aika finished and Gaara stood back up.

"They have the same scroll as us, useless" Kankuro said

"I'll keep it" Aika said taking the scroll

"Why?" Temari asked

"Well this way we can get rid of more then half if the teams" Aika said darkly

Kankuro looked at her "If they never find the other scroll..."

"Then they can't finish the 2nd stage, goos thinking Aika" Gaara said

"He's never that nice to us" Temari whispered

"Lucky" Kankuro whispered back

Gaara patted Aika's head and she smiled. Garra turned away "Let's keep moving"


	28. Chapter 28

Despite Naruto's timely appearance, Sasuke decides to relinquish their scroll to Shiore to ensure their team's survival. However, Naruto stops Sasuke and punches him in the face. Refusing to accept Sasuke's mindset, Naruto takes the scroll from him. Naruto begins fighting Shiore and his snakes, although he is easily beaten and injured.

As he is about to be devoured by the snake, Naruto taps into the Nine-Tails' chakra and hits the snake down with one punch. Shiore manages to use the snake to toss Naruto into a tree, and then uses the snake to attack Sasuke, only for Naruto to rush in and save him, asking him if he was okay and calling him a baby, echoing the same words Sasuke told him after their battle against the Demon Brothers.

The ninja, recognizing Naruto as the Nine-Tails'container, uses a seal to block Naruto's access to the fox's chakra, rendering him unconscious. He throws him to the towards the ground but Sakura saves him. She then yells at a still Sasuke about how he shouldn't be a coward.

Her words remind Sasuke of his brother and it rejuvenates Sasuke with determination as he prepares to battle the Kusa shinobi. Meanwhile, Anko finds the real Shiore and her team, dead and faceless, and recognizes it to be the work of someone she knows.

Aika and her team stopped to rest by a tree. Gaara had noticed Aika's poor health. Aika's never really noticed her own health condition because she didn't want to bring down her team.

"Aika rest" Gaara commanded

"why?" She asked

"Your breathing heavy, you need to rest" Gaara said turning away, Aika was surprised that he noticed.

Aika nodded and leaned against the tree. Temari helped her get her breathing back to normal. Temari told Aika to sleep for a bit and that they'll watch over her. Aika didn't argue and fell asleep quickly, it's been hard for her to sleep lately.


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke and Shiore engage in combat. After a long and difficult battle, Sasuke seemingly ends the battle with his Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique to incinerate Shiore. However, the shinobi survives with his face partially melted off, revealing another faceunderneath. The shinobi reveals himself to be Orochimaru and then extending his neck, bites Sasuke and leaves behind a cursed seal; wishing Sasuke luck in surviving, he leaves.

Anko finds Orochimaru and attacks him, intent on killing her former sensei for his crimes, even at the potential cost of her own life, although she fails and Orochimaru escapes

Aika woke up to find herself alone. Of course her team would leave her, she was useless anyway. She heard foodsteps and got scared. She didn't want to die yet. Then she saw it was her team.

"Oh hey Aika, sorry did we scare you" Kankuro said wiping a tear off her cheek

"Yeah right, only babys get scared" she said

"It's ok to be scared Aika, your still young" Temari said and Gaara nodded

"Thanks guys" Aika said

"Let's get a move on" Gaara said

"Right" they agreed


	30. Chapter 30

While hiding in a cave, Sakura tends to Sasuke and Naruto's wounds, even though severely sleep-deprived. Alerted from a daze by a squirrel, Sakura quickly wards it off with a kunai, ignorant to the fact that Team Dosu had sent the squirrel there with an explosive tag on its back.

While en route to find a second scroll, Rock Lee stops on a branch, and sets himself the task of catching all the leaves that had fallen, believing that if he did, Sakura would fall in love with him. After catching 19 of the 20 leaves, he spots a squirrel with an explosive tag on its back, and saves it before destroying the explosive tag.

Dosu and his squad challenge Sasuke, but Sakura, prepared to defend her comrades, sets off several traps at the enemy shinobi. Unfortunately, Dosu manages to destroy the trap with ease, and shortly after that makes a remark about how Sakura has no right to be a ninja. Just before they could land their attack, however, Rock Lee shows up and knocks the three of them away.

Declaring as he made his entrance that he would protect Sakura until he died, Lee uses his brute strength to pull up an underground root to block an incoming attack by Dosu. As the battle ensued, Lee prepared to use the Front Lotus after deeming that it met the criteria that his teacher, Might Guy, told him had to be met in order to use it (to protect the people most precious to him).

Lee is then able to catch Dosu and use the technique, but the force of impact is cushioned by Zaku, and Dosu is saved. Unable to move as his body is recuperating from the strain of using the Front Lotus, Dosu incapacitates Lee with his own technique, which he claims is faster than Lee's taijutsu since it works at the speed of sound.

"Trap" Garra called as he moved out of the way of a rain of kunai's

Kankura, Temari, and Aika dodged them as well.

"Their's a team 10 feet that way" Temari said pointing to the right

"Aika go take care of them"  
Gaara said

"What" Kankuro said in disbelief

"Gaara she's just a kid" Temari tried to reason

"Who needs to learn how to kill" Gaara said glancing at Aika

"Ok" Aika sighed a bit nervous

She moved silently through the trees making her way over towards the other team while her team went another way to watch.

Once Aika was above them she made hand signs and hit the tree and silently said "wood make wall"

The trees widened to make walls around the team surrounding them completely.

"What's going on!" They shouted

"Nice" Kankuro mumbled

"Ground burial" Aika said slamming down onto the ground making the ground open up, sinking the enemy team into the ground closing up above them

"The kid got some moves" Temari comented as they jumped down next to Aika

"Nice job" Garra complemented

"Thanks" Aika smiled

"She's the only one i know that can smile happily after killing someone" Kankuro said

"Good, that makes me unique" Aika said happily

'What is wrong with this kid' Kankuro and Tamari both thought

"Let's get going, Aika's proving to be useful" Gaara said

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" Aika smirked


	31. Important Author's Note

I keep forgetting to update on here, so this book is actually on my Wattpad account and their is a lot more chapters. I encourage everyone to go look for my AriaLord account on Wattpad if they want to continue reading this book and many others. I will not be updating on Fanfiction anymore. Wattpad is a website and app on your computer or phone to read a whole ton of books. I hope you all can support me on there.


End file.
